Sueños Curiosos
by Krazy Naoko
Summary: Era extraño que estubiera ahí en ese momento. Se suponía que no lo veria por una semana más. Pero ahí estaba, mirándola de esa manera desconocida, profunda y escalofriante." Más que de curioso el sueño, yo lo calificaria de... Pícaro. ¡Ojo, lima! 1er-FF!


**Título**: Sueños curiosos

**Por**: Krazy Naoko

**Resumen**:"_Era extraño que estubiera ahí en ese momento. Se suponía que no lo veria por una semana más. Pero ahí estaba, mirándola de esa manera desconocida, profunda y escalofriante._" Más que de curioso el sueño, yo lo calificaria de... Pícaro.

**Desclaimer**: No, Inu Yasha no me pertenece, ni ningún persojane, y si por casualidad me pertenecieran, no se los contaria.

**Advertencias:** ¡Lima¡Errores de ortografía!

**Notas:** Es el primero en su clase. Por lo menos de mi parte. De todas maneras espero que les caiga bien y que recuenden que soy nada mas que una novata en esto Xx.

**Otra nota**: Tómese en cuenta que este one-shot, o capítulo unitario, si así lo prefieren, lo escribí hace más o menos tres años... Recién ahora me digno a publicar algo. Es lo primero que escribí con esta clase de contenido, cuando en esos tiempos áun era una inocente adolescente que miraba el mundo desde una burbúja... Que tiempos aquellos...

En fin. Se me ocurrió que queria publicar algo y no sabia qué, asi que fuí a buscar esos cuentos que tengo llenos de polvo y este se ganó la lotería, ni título tenía... Al final del one-shot tengo mas cosas para decir.

¡Ah! Por cierto, está como lo terminé de escribir cuando lo escribí (hace tres años), conceptualmente no cambie nada… Únicamente hice un miserable intento para corregir todos esos espantosos errores míos. Si hay alguien caritativo que se compadesca de mí, y se ofresca a corregirme… Dejen comentario, van mi info personal y me mandan un mail o me hacen señales de humo.

Y por último... ¡Este es mi _primer_ fic publicado en esta page¡Dejen rev para felicitarme!

¡Lean y disfruten que es corto pero bueno!

**linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea**

"-¿I-Inu...Yasha...?-" Susurró la muchacha al notar la extraña mirada del medio-demonio. Era raro que estubiera ahí en ese momento. Se suponía que no lo vería por una semana más. Pero ahí estaba, mirandola de esa manera desconocida, profunda y escalofriante.

"-Inu...Yasha…-" Volvió a susurrar mientras el chico terminaba de trepar la ventana, para pararse cuan alto era frente a ella, que, estando en la pocición que estaba (medio sentada en la cama), no tubo mejor idea que sacar humo por las orejas mientras su cara hervia. No que no le gustara que el la fuera a visitar, pero en horas normales, no en medio de la bendita noche en la que su hermano se había ido a dormir a la casa de un amiguito y su mamá había partido junto cun su abuelo a visitar una tía enferma.

"-Inu.…-" No pudo terminar de nombrarlo porque el híbrido se había acercado a su cama y se habia sentado en ella, y el hecho de que se le hacercara tanto le habia quitado el aliento. No hubo palabras, las manos de él acariciaron suavemente su cara, recorriendo las cejas, mejillas, los lavios, la barbilla, el cuello los hombros casi desnudos, solo cubiertos por los delgados breteles del fino camisón, ciretamente era una noche calurosa, y gracias a eso pudo entrar tan fácilmente, su ventana estaba abierta. La otra mano decidió acompañar a su hermana, tomándola por el otro hombro y conduciendo los lavios de la chica a travez de la corta distancia que había hasta los suyos.

Los castaños ojos de la chica de abrieron como platos al sentir la calidez que la otra boca le brindaba, la comodidad, y la dulzura, pero sobre todas las cosas lindas y dulces, sentia un gran cosquilleo de exitacion, a lo que no ayudaba mucho que el beso se hiciera cada vez mas profundo, cruzando alientos y saliva.

El medio-demonio la habia vuelto a acostar a la muchacha en la rosa cama, pegando bien el cuerpo al de ella, hacendole sentir su peso y su musculatura.

No supo cuando fue que el híbrido habia hecho tal movimiento, pero ahi estaba y sentia como las afiladas y peligrosas garras recorrian sus piernas, haciendola temblar.

Inu Yasha cortó el beso para mirarla de manera extraña, dedicándole unos ojos relucientes, dorados, ardientes. La muchacha sentía como sus garras ahora le recorrian las caderas levantando el delgado camison a su paso, llegando a la cintura solo para tomarla con exesiva firmeza y volver a besarla esta vez, con mas fervor, sientiendo las peligrosas manos recorrer esas partes de su cuerpo casi sagradas para ella, sintiendose de repente con la misma electricidad de una repenntina tormenta.

Sus hasta ahora inertes manos despertaron y se dedicaron a imitar a las de su amado, quitando del camino las molestas ropas, sintiendo por primera vez la rudeza de su piel. Apreciando el contraste del plateado y largo cabello contra la morena piel, las claras cicatrices y el fuerte y firme cuerpo. Imposible de evitar, recorrio toda esa deliciosa piel cuanto pudo, pues las caricias del mismo Inu casi no la dejaban moverse... Tan posesivo, tan urgente y a la vez procuraba no lastimarla, tanto amor el que le profesaba... .

El medio-demonio hizo un mivimiento un tanto brusco para hacerla abrir las pienas, lo que logro arrancarle un sonoro gemido a la exitada muchacha. El Inu solo repondio con una corta risita, para luego subir por el torso de la chica, acarisiando su blanca piel con su tibia lengua, perciviendo como la repiración se aceleraba y el corazón enloquecia.

Kagome acariciaba los hombros del Inu conforme este avanazaba en su camino, enrredo sus manos en su pelo, suentiendo su grosor y firmeza, su suavidad y resplandecencia. Sintió cuando el bajo para comenzar a besar su abdomen, humedeciendo su piel, seguir un poco mas arriba, pasar entre sus pechos, haceindole sentir un terrible cosquilleo, abanzar por su cuello, llegar a su boca, invadirla imperativamente. De nuevo las garras del Inu recorrian su piel, cada centimetro hasta llegas a su rostro, recorriendo sus lavios, acariciando sus mejillas, mirandola penetrantemente.

"-Inu.…-" Fué el tombloroso suspiro que soltó.

"Kagome…-" Susurró muy suevemente. Kagome calló, esperando que terminara de hablar, a que le dijera lo que ella queria escuchar, eso que tanto habia esperado.

"-Kagome... Es tarde.…-"

"-Inu Yasha...Tarde para qué?-"

"-Kagome...!-" Inu la tomó por los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir levemente, para luego cambia su apariencia. Los ojos se oscurecen y el cabello se acorta.

"-¿Inu Yash...?-"

"-¡Kagome…¡DESPIERTAA!-"

"-¡¡Sota!!-"

"-Levántate hermana, llegarás tarde al colegio-"

"-¡¡Lárgate de mi habitación!!-"

"-Pero hermana…-"

"-¡¡AHORA!!-" Sólo se sintió cerrase la puerta de golpe. "-¡Ay Dios¿Habré dicho algo mientras dormia¿Habré…?-" De repente los colores se le subienron a la cara como leche herbida. ¿Cómo podia ser...que ella hubiera soñado..."eso"...con "él"?.

¡NO! No había soñado "eso", pero por poco y... Si Sota no la hubiera despertado... ¿Qué habría pasado en ese loco sueño? No enontro mejor respuesta que meterse bajo las cobijas y gritar con la cara pegada a la almohada y el rostro violenta y resplandecientemente ruborizado.

**linealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea**

¡Jujuju! Ya terminó el sueño¡Juju ju! Soy muy mala, jujuju! Y no, no pueden pegarme ni nada, pero me pueden dejar un comentario, para saber que les gusto y para decirme cuanta gracias les hizo. ¡Siii!

¡Chau!

Quien sabe… Ta vez un comentario me de el coraje necesario para subir otro cuento olvidado (¡escribo mucho!), e incluso terminar los que me quedaron a mitad de camino…

¡Besitos y muchas gracias por leer!

Krazy Naoko


End file.
